


Day 4

by letskissandtellanawfultruth



Series: 31 Days of Kink [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, daddy - Freeform, steve is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letskissandtellanawfultruth/pseuds/letskissandtellanawfultruth
Summary: Bucky is sick of Steve leaving his damn paints laying around. It's time to teach him a lesson.





	Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Kinktober! The prompts were: begging and daddy kink. I have no shame ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! They are much appreciated :)

Bucky walked through the door into their small apartment, sweat and grime covering his body after a long shift on the docks. He pulled off his boots, leaving them by the doorway.

“Hey Buck.” Steve chimed in, walking out from the kitchen with a smile on his face as he cuddled into Bucky.

“Hey Doll.” Bucky purred back, petting his hand through Steve’s hair. Steve made a content noise in his throat. “I smell like shit.” Steve shook his head into Bucky’s chest, inhaling his scent.

“Love your smell, Buck.” He commented.

“Let go ya leech, I gotta shower.” Bucky chuckled, lightly pushing the smaller man away from him and making his way to the bathroom.

“No, wait Buck, not yet!” Steve commanded but Bucky opened the door, hearing clattering on the floor from the other side.

“Steve, what have I told ya about ya paints!” Bucky was exasperated.

“I-I’m sorry Buck, I lost track of time and-” Steve began making excuses, pushing past to gather up his painting supplies and move them to safety. He then began scrubbing at the paint that had made its way onto the floor with a wet rag.

“Sorry ain’t good enough, Stevie.” Buck sighed, his fingers pinching at the bridge of his nose.

“Well I dunno what else to say.” Steve was angrily scrubbing at the floor, making sure to clean up every drop of it.

“I don’t think words are enough anymore.” Bucky gripped at Steve’s upper arm and dragged him up from the floor. 

“Whataya mean, Buck? What else is there?” Steve seemed confused as he was lead from the bathroom into their tiny room with their single beds pushed together. Bucky left Steve in the doorway as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“C’mere Steve,” he patted at his knee, “It’s time to teach ya a lesson.” 

“I ain’t a damn child, Buck, I don’t need a spankin’!” Steve insisted, his face growing red in embarrassment and slight arousal at the idea.

“Well I think ya do, so you better pull those slacks down and bend over ma knee.” Steve crossed his arms in defiance as Bucky stared at him. “Don’t make me force ya, Stevie,” the elder warned, “I promise ya won’t like it.” Moments passed as Steve refused to move, standing his ground. Bucky let out a sigh before standing and taking a step towards the younger man. He gripped at his upper arm again as he dragged him towards the bed, standing Steve before him.

“I can wait all damn day.” Bucky informed him, waiting impatiently for Steve to comply. “The longer I wait, the more it’ll hurt ya. Your choice.” Steve let out a long sigh before unbuckling his belt and lowering his slacks and underwear, feeling embarrassed as he stood half naked before Bucky. Bucky grabbed at Steve and maneuvered him across his lap.

“You’re a damn brat, Rogers. You wanna act like a child, I’ll treat ya like one.” Bucky reprimanded, rubbing his large hand across Steve’s backside. “I’ve told ya a hundred times, _at least _, to clean up ya damn paints after. You don’t wanna listen so I’ll make you listen.” Bucky’s voice had taken on a deeper, huskier tone. The first strike hit Steve’s left cheek, making him jump and let out a little squeak. “I’ve had enough of your shit, Rogers.” The second strike hit the opposite cheek.__

__Steve could feel shame rise in his cheeks as his cock began to harden between his legs. The next two strikes hit in quick succession, one on each cheek where the last had hit. Bucky admired his handiwork as a slight pink tone appears on Steve’s pert backside._ _

__“You got anything to say, huh?” Another strike. “Nothing ya wanna apologise for?” The next two stuck the area where Steve’s thigh met his backside, causing the younger to squirm and gasp. “Or are you enjoying this, huh?” Bucky asked, leaning in next to Steve’s ear. “You think I can’t feel ya? Think I can’t see how turned on you are?” Steve felt his ears burn, redness taking over his whole face. His hips bucked forward of their own accord, rubbing his cock against Bucky’s strong thigh, a small moan escaping Steve’s lips. Three more spanks hit Steve’s cheeks, little groans being made with each one._ _

__“So whataya say, Stevie? Hmm? What do you wanna say to me?” Bucky kept up a relentless pace of spanking, alternating cheeks, enjoying the redness blooming across the pale skin._ _

__“D-Daddy!” Steve cried. His eyes opened wide, almost comically, as he realised what he had just said. He threw a hand over his mouth, shame rising in his whole body. He wished the ground would just swallow him up now. He hid his face, embarrassed at his secret._ _

__Bucky paused in his spanking, not expecting the nickname. But he couldn’t deny that just hearing Steve call him that had made his cock throb. Bucky leaned in close to Steve once again._ _

__“And what do you say to Daddy? You’ve been a naughty little boy, Stevie, and Daddy’s gotta punish ya for it.” He growled into Steve’s red ear. Steve let out a groan, thrusting against the thigh pressing against his cock._ _

__“I’m sorry, Daddy. I-I didn’t mean to.” Steve let out, still refusing to look at Bucky._ _

__“Thank you, Baby. Daddy doesn’t like having to punish his little boy.” Steve groaned at the words coming from his lover. He had expected disgust and anger, but not this. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine Bucky would be okay with this. But judging by the hard cock pressing into his side, he’d say Bucky was _more _than okay with it.___ _

____“I won’t do it again Daddy, I promise. I’ll be a good boy, Daddy, please.” Steve almost cried._ _ _ _

____“You took your punishment so well, Baby. I think you’ve earned a reward.” Bucky purred into his ear. He pulled the younger man up before pushing him onto the bed. Steve shimmied up the bed til his head was on the pillows. Bucky stood up to rid himself of his clothes, hard cock bobbing and the head an angry red. Steve moaned just looking at it.  
Bucky had a predatory look in his eyes and he crawled up the bed to between Steve’s legs._ _ _ _

____Bucky kissed the tip of Steve’s dick, feeling the precum on his lip and licking them. Steve let out a groan at the sight._ _ _ _

____“P-please, Daddy, I- I want.” Steve sighed._ _ _ _

____“What does my baby boy want, huh? Tell Daddy what you want.” Bucky commanded, hand gently running along the hard cock before him, mouth salivating at the thought of taking the thickness in his mouth._ _ _ _

____“I want D-Daddy to suck me, please, wanna feel your mouth on me.” Steve begged. Bucky smirked before licking from root to tip. Steve’s mouth fell open as he stared at his lover. Bucky slowly licked around the head of his penis before opening his mouth and taking just the head in. The warmth of Bucky’s mouth felt like heaven and Steve let out a low groan. “Yes, Daddy, fuck.” Steve’s fingers found their way into Bucky’s hair and gently pushed, wanting more. Bucky chuckled around his cock, sending vibrations through it and making Steve gasp at the new sensation._ _ _ _

____Bucky quickly picked up a fast pace, sliding up and down the thick cock before him. He slightly gagged as it past into his throat, loving the feeling. He let out little moans and groans as he continued to suck, licking at the underside. Steve’s fingers tightened in his hair, mesmerised by the scene before him._ _ _ _

____Bucky pulled off with a wet noise, staring into Steve’s blown pupils with his own equally dark eyes. He crawled up the bed and kissed Steve, open mouthed. Steve moaned into his mouth as their tongues met, tangling together. Bucky’s hand went towards the bedside table, finding their container of Vaseline._ _ _ _

____“Tell me you want it.” Bucky whispered to him. Steve bucked his hips up, unable to control his body._ _ _ _

____“Fuck me, Daddy. I want your cock in me, please. Make me feel good. Own me, Daddy. Make me yours.” Steve rambled, lust taking over his every thought. Bucky chuckled, slicking his fingers with the goo. His fingers quickly found the Steve’s entrance, gently rubbing against the puckered hole. Steve let out a hiss and pushed against the finger._ _ _ _

____“Patience, Baby. Daddy’ll give you want you want.” Bucky assured him, kissing him gently as one finger slide all the way to the third knuckle. Steve gasped into his mouth, grinding against the finger._ _ _ _

____“Yes, Daddy, fuck, yes!” He cried against the other’s mouth as Bucky began to pump his finger in and out. He crooked his finger just slightly and began rubbing against Steve’s prostate. Bucky’s mouth left Steve’s lips, much to the dismay of the smaller man as he let out a whimper. Bucky only wiggled his eyebrows at him, looking down at his finger sliding in and out of the other’s hole._ _ _ _

____“I love watching you like this. Fuck, the things you do to me, Baby.” Bucky sounded slightly breathless, pressing his other hand against his own cock. He then swooped down and took Steve’s cock back into his mouth, the other letting out a loud moan before covering his mouth with his hand. A second finger joined the first, thrusting harder into Steve as he sucked harshly._ _ _ _

____“F-fuuuck, Daddy, oh God.” Steve let out, slightly muffled by his palm, as he thrust him into the warm mouth surrounding his cock. “I won’t- fuck, I won’t last long if you- God, if you keep this u-up.” His speech was interrupted by moans and sighs, unable to control himself. Bucky quickly scissored his fingers as he pulled off his lover’s dick._ _ _ _

____“I won’t either, Baby. Fuck, look at you. Daddy’s good little boy.” Bucky stroked his cock with his hand, applying Vaseline before pressing against Steve’s hole. “You’re all mine, baby. All for Daddy.” He slowly slid himself in, bottoming out and letting out a groan as Steve gasped. One of Bucky’s hands gripped at Steve’s hip firmly as he leant down and captured Steve’s lips in a kiss._ _ _ _

____Bucky picked up an almost violent pace, thrusting hard and deep into his lover. Steve let out groans against Bucky’s lips as he thrust himself down into Bucky, encouraging his rough treatment._ _ _ _

____“Tell Daddy how good it feels.” Bucky growled, pulling away just slightly from Steve. Steve panted, unable to find the words for a moment. Bucky wrapped his hand around his cock. “I said tell Daddy how good it is.” He emphasised each word with a rough thrust, making Steve cry out and thrust up into the hand._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, so-so good, Daddy, can’t- oh God, I’m gonna- please Daddy, I wanna cum, please let me cum, pleeeaaaase.” He begged, trying to hold back as hard as he could, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Cum for Daddy, Baby. Show me what a good boy you are.” Bucky commanded and that was it. Steve let out a cry as his cock spurted strings of cum along his chest and on Bucky’s hand. “Oh fuck.” Bucky breathed out as his thrusts lost their rhythm and within moments, he was filling Steve with his own cum._ _ _ _

____Bucky gently pulled out of Steve and rolled over to the side onto his back, careful not to crush his lover. Steve panted, trying to get his breath back, as he rolled over and rested his head on Bucky’s chest._ _ _ _

____“I love you Buck, so much.” He panted out._ _ _ _

____“I love you too, Stevie.” He responded, just as breathless. “That wasn’t too much, was it?” Steve burst out in laughter._ _ _ _

____“Oh God, no Buck That was- God, that was great!” Steve exclaimed, assuring his lover._ _ _ _

____“So, Daddy huh?” Bucky asked cheekily after a few quiet moments._ _ _ _

____“Shut up, Jerk.” Steve blushed, smacking his hand against Bucky’s chest. Bucky cuddled him in closer, holding him tight._ _ _ _


End file.
